Le voyeur
by hp-drago
Summary: OS. Embry a besoin de recul suite à l'imprégnation de Paul, il ne veut pas subir le même sort et part s'éloigner de la Push pour se retrouver devant un petit restaurant où se trouve une jolie brune.


_**Disclamer : Stephenie Meyer possède tous les personnages. **_

_**J'espère que vous aller aimer ce couple, il y a peu de fiction française sur ce couple alors j'ai voulu en faire une, j'espère que vous aimerez !**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**0oO**

**PDV EMBRY**

- Et les mecs ! Paul s'est imprégné, sourit Quil

Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, j' aime ma vie mais les voir s'imprégner les un après les autres, non merci. Eux, ils voulaient cela mais moi, non.

Je monte dans ma voiture et m'éloigne au maximum de mes amis. Je ne veux pas que mon humeur maussade affecte tout le monde. Après tout, il a trouvé la femme de sa vie... Connerie.

Je me suis arrêté à une centaine de kilomètres de la réserve, j' ai faim et le petit restaurant dans cette ville me conviendra parfaitement.

Je m'assoie au bar, et je l'ai vu, elle, brune, les yeux bleus, fine mais avec des formes là où il faut. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de sauter par-dessus le bar et coller ma bouche à la sienne, de lui arracher ses vêtements et la faire mienne.

Elle est une belle jeune femme et je suis un homme, pourquoi me priverais-je ? Cela arrive plein de fois.

Je pourrais réaliser les fantasmes, par chance nous sommes seuls dans cet endroit. Je l'imagine nue, criant sous mes caresses et mes coups de bassin.

- Je vous sers quoi ? Me demande-t-elle

Je la regarde comme un con, elle doit sûrement me prendre pour un idiot mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa voix est envoûtante.

- Et oh !

Elle passe rapidement sa main devant mes yeux. Tout aussi rapidement je bloque son poignet et la fixe. Je la vois frisonner, par contre je ne sais pas si c'est de la peur ou du plaisir. L'expert en femme, ce n'est pas moi, mais le dernier imprégné, Paul.

Son regard dur s' adouci, elle me sourit même.

- Tu veux quoi ?

Je lui commande la première chose que je vois sur la carte. Ma voix est assez bizarre mais je ne m'en formalise pas comme mon érection qui arrive. Si le simple contact de ma main sur son poignet me fait cet effet-là, je n'ose pas imaginer si jamais il y avait plus. Discrètement, je m'installe plus confortablement.

- Peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? Sourit-elle amusée

- Oh... Pardon, dis-je gêné.

Elle rigole doucement avant de partir à la cuisine.

- Tu travailles seule ? Lui demandais-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me comporte ainsi, je ne suis pas timide mais depuis la transformation en loup, je suis plus réservé avec les gens qui ne font pas parti de la meute. Même avec les nouvelles imprégnées, je ne suis pas si ouvert mais avec cette belle demoiselle, je me sens bien, comme si je n'avais pas besoin de cacher mon secret. Mais je vais quand même le garder pour moi. Je ne suis pas idiot et je ne veux pas finir disséqué dans un laboratoire.

- Ce soir oui, mes parents ont prit leur soirée, me dit-elle en me préparant à manger.

- Tu ne vas pas à la fac ?

- Non, j'ai arrêté les cours, me dit-elle souriante en me donnant mon assiette.

Elle n'a pas l'air d'être triste pourtant c'est la suite logique de nos vies.

- Ça ne te gêne pas ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

- Mes parents n'ont pas les moyens et avoir une bourse avec les notes que j'avais...

Elle se met à rire toute seule.

- Pardon, dit-elle toujours souriante en me fixant. Et toi ?

- J'aime l'endroit où je vis, je ne me vois pas le quitter, dis-je prudent.

- C'est cool, dit elle en me servant du café.

Cette fille est une vraie perle, elle n'est pas une vraie pipelette comme mon ex qui posait des questions auquel je ne voulais pas lui donner de réponses. En même temps je me voyais mal lui dire que lorsque je partais précipitamment c'était pour me transformer en boule de poils afin de tuer des vilains vampires.

- Tu as grandi ici ?

- Ouais, ce trou à rat est toute ma vie, dit-elle tragique, mais je l'aime... Merde, je suis folle.

- Qui ne l'est pas ? Répondis-je.

Elle me sourit, encore. Mon cœur ne va pas tenir si elle continue comme ça... Ni mon pantalon.

- Me montreras-tu ton côté fou ?

- Si tu me laisses faire, oui, dis-je sérieusement.

En lui disant ça, je me suis rapproché de son visage mais elle se recule et rigole.

- Tu sais, je me fais souvent draguer, mais j'avoue que ça on ne me l'avait jamais fait.

Es ce une façon polie de se faire recaler ? Je plonge le nez dans mon assiette pour finir son délicieux plat.

- Mais ça me plaît, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ma tête tourne brusquement dans sa direction, elle me sourit amusée. Elle se recule joueuse et va fermer la porte à clé ainsi que tourner le panneau fermé. Les rideaux électriques se baissent alors qu' elle revient vers moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le voir que ma jolie brune pose sa bouche sur la mienne pour entamer un baiser plein de promesses et de passion. Ses mains viennent dans mes cheveux alors que je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, mais mes mains décident d'aller se loger sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher. Je l'installe sur mes cuisses, non loin de mon érection qui commence à devenir douloureuse.

A bout de souffle, je la recule de moi.

- Je ne connais même pas ton nom ?

- Bella, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Embry, enchanté.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux l'être.

Ma jolie Bella repose sa bouche sur la mienne, nos langues se caressent plus doucement. Je suis bien décidé à ne pas la laisser tout gérer, je la soulève sans grande difficulté et l'assoie sur une des tables. Je la déshabille rapidement, tout en me retenant de les lui arracher, même si mon loup me crie de la prendre sur le champ.

Chacune de ses caresses me rend encore plus fou, mon contrôle s'amenuise mais je me retiens, lui faire du mal n'est pas envisageable. Une fois qu'elle a retiré mon tee shirt elle redessine délicatement mes abdos. Ses yeux montrent clairement qu'elle aime ce qu'elle voit. Pour me concentrer et ne pas venir comme un puceau, je défais mon pantalon, surtout que la voir nue, son intimité ouverte et dégoulinante de plaisir n'aide pas mon loup à se tenir. Avoir tous les sens développés n'est pas forcement bien pour retenir le loup. Une fois mes vêtements loin de nous, je décide de m'occuper de la petite humaine.

Sans préambule, j'insère deux doigts en elle la faisant gémir de bien être, son corps se balance vers moi pour en réclamer plus.

- Embryyyy, gémit elle en plantant ses ongles dans mon épaule.

Je suis fier de la dominance que j'ai sur elle mais je déchante vite quand elle prend ma queue dans sa main pour me branler doucement. C'est à mon tour de grogner.

- Je te veux, grogne Bella en me fixant allumeuse, en moi, maintenant, rajoute t' elle.

Qui suis-je pour résister à cette demande ? En bon loup bien éduqué, je lui obéi et entre doucement en elle. Nous gémissons tous les deux. Je commence doucement, tendrement. Elle vient poser sa bouche contre la mienne et crochète ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes autour de ma taille. Mes mains raffermissent leurs prises.

L'avoir autour de moi est un pur bonheur, je me sens à ma place. Mon loup m'ordonne de la prendre plus fort, j'ai du mal à le contrôler, le plus simple c'est de lui laisser une marche de liberté. Rentrer en conflit n'est pas une bonne idée, je perds plus souvent que je ne gagne.

Nos bouches se décollent pendant que je la prends plus fort. Bella pose sa tête dans mon cou, ses gémissements près de mon oreille m'excitent encore plus. Même si j'ai peur de lui laisser des marques, je continue, puis je serais bien incapable de m'arrêter.

- Embry... Je vais jouir, dit elle à bout de souffle.

Il m'est impossible d'ouvrir la bouche à part pour grogner, je me contente de redoubler mes coups l'emmenant vers le plaisir ultime. Je ne tarde pas à la suivre.

- Mon Dieu... gémit-elle. C'était...

- Parfait, complétais-je.

Nous rigolons doucement sans nous quitter des yeux. Normalement après le sexe, je n'aime pas les contacts physiques mais cette fois c'est différent, j'apprécie son pouce sur ma joue mais ça peut être du fait qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres ce qui est bizarre vu que je la connais depuis peu.

Je me perds dans ses caresses. Son touché est si doux sur mon dos, comme sur ma joue sans parler du contact de ses cuisses sur mes hanches. Mes deux mains sont posés sur ses hanches, mes pouces caressent sa peau si douce. Nos fronts se touchent.

Je ferme les yeux et profite de notre moment.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un homme comme toi, et pourtant j'en ai vu.

J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde quelques secondes. Au lieu de lui répondre, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire, je l'embrasse tendrement. Ses caresses légères me font frisonner de la tête aux pieds. La sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau sont indescriptibles, dans le bon sens.

- Si tu continues comme ça, nous risquons de recommencer...

- Mmm, bonne idée, dit-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur mon cou.

Néanmoins notre petit moment est interrompu.

- Bella ! Tu es là ? Pourquoi c'est fermé ? hurle une voix de femme à l'exterieur.

La jolie brune se met à rire amusée. Finalement, je vais croire qu'elle est vraiment folle.

- J'arrive maman, hurle Bella. Va par là.

Je me cache sous le bar avec mes vêtements. J'en profite pour me rhabiller silencieusement. J'entends Bella faire comme moi le plus rapidement possible et ouvrir à sa mère.

- Ah, ma chérie, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Tu as une mine affreuse.

- Oh... Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'allais rentrer.

- Tu es brûlante, tu dois avoir de la fièvre, dit-elle en touchant mon front.

- C'est ça mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais fermer. Va rejoindre papa.

- Ton père peut attendre. Quelle mère serais-je si je laissais mon bébé tout ranger ?

J'entends le cœur de Bella battre très vite, mais elle abdique. C'est à mon tour de partir vite, ce qui n'est pas simple vu que son père est dans la voiture à attendre sa femme.

Heureusement que j'avais garé ma voiture plus loin... Je monte dans mon tacot et part. A seulement quelques kilomètres de mon nouveau paradis, Sam m'appelle pour la 12ème fois. Je sens que je vais me faire engueuler mais je n'en ai que faire. Cette petite pause me fait du bien. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus des humains mais nous avons aussi besoin de faire des pauses et là, j'en avais besoin.

- Bordel Embry, tu es où ?

Qu'est ce que je disais...

- Parti faire un tour, pourquoi , c'est interdit ?

- Non mais faire une patrouille n'aurait pas été mal.

- Mais bien sûr, grognais-je. Faites tous la fête entre imprégnés et laissons Embry le célibataire aller bosser.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et raccroche furieux. Tout le bien être que j'ai ressenti avec la jolie Bella s'est envolé. Le téléphone continue de sonner mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'ai presque envie de le jeter par la fenêtre mais je n'aurai pas les moyens de m'en racheter un autre alors je le laisse sur le siège.

Du coup, je n'ai plus envie de rejoindre mon chez moi, enfin chez mes parents. Je les aime mais ils ne comprennent pas la vie que je mène. Puis je commence à vraiment vouloir mon indépendance, avoir une petite maison à moi.

D'ailleurs, il y a une ruine en bordure de forêt, je m'y verrais bien. Je sais qu'elle n'appartient à personne, alors si je vois avec le conseil peut être que je pourrais la récupérer.

Les jours suivant je fais en sorte que mon projet se réalise. Papa qui est trop heureux de me voir quitter la maison, comme ça, il pourra faire plein de folie avec maman sans que mes supers oreilles ne les entendent et il m'aide avec bon cœur à découper du bois pour retaper la maison.

Au début, nous étions que tous les deux, puis Jacob et Quil m'ont rejoint. Ils en ont voulu à Sam pour la maladresse qu'il a dite mais on ne peut pas rester en colère contre le grand chef... Connerie d'Alpha. Inconsciemment, je m'imagine vivre ici avec une femme et plus tard des enfants. A se demander ce qui m'arrive.

Je repense aussi à ma jolie brune aux yeux clairs. Lorsque je ne suis pas occupé, elle est toujours présente dans ma tête. Et miracle même lors de mes patrouilles j'ai réussi à la cacher. Même Paul s'est excusé indirectement à cause de Sam. Je ne lui en veux pas, il n'y est pour rien, ça nous tombe dessus sans qu'on le voit venir, par contre, les mots de Sam, ceux-là, je ne les digère pas et le grand chef l'a bien compris.

- Alors, c'est comment l'imprégnation ? Et avec une visage pale ? Demandais-je à Paul.

- Angela est parfaite, ne la critique pas. Tout le monde ne trouve pas sa Emily...

- Je ne critique pas et si tu es heureux alors ça me va.

Et c'est vrai.

- Ça ne te change pas trop ? Je veux dire, tu étais si...

- Volage ?

- Volage ? Répétais-je perdu.

- C'est ce que dit Angela. J'ai envie de te dire que ça a fait bizarre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est tout ce qu'il me faut. Je suis comblé avec elle.

Je médite ses paroles. C'est impressionnant le changement, on ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais je te souhaite de trouver ta moitié.

- Je ne suis pas contre le bonheur, je suis contre de ne pas choisir. Regarde-toi, avant tu refusais d'entendre vivre avec une femme et maintenant, tu es en train de lui vider tes tiroirs.

- C'est la suite logique d'une relation.

- Oui, au bout de plusieurs mois voir années, pas semaines.

- C'est ça qui te dérange ? Que tout ça aille trop vite.

- Oui, c'est cool que le destin nous donne un coup de pouce mais ils nous enlèvent le reste. Je trouve que le début d'une relation est importante et...

- C'est ce que tu préfères. Je comprends.

Nous continuons notre patrouille tranquillement. La discussion avec Paul m'a fait du bien.

Une semaine plus tard, je m'octroie une soirée de repos pour aller voir ma jolie Bella. Mais ce soir-là, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, je ne l'ai pas approché pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Je ne suis même pas rentré dans le petit restaurant, il y a beaucoup trop de monde et Bella semble bien s'amuser avec un groupe de garçon de son âge, plus vieux que moi.

Je ne veux pas la déranger, elle est une belle serveuse qui doit se faire draguer tous les jours par tous les types de garçons. Elle a dû passer à autre chose, je dois en faire autant et retourner dans ma réserve pour me trouver une jolie indienne, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas simple.

Pourtant, je ne bouge pas.

Un peu masochiste, je reste cachée derrière un arbre et l'observe sourire aux clients, les servir, discuter, éviter les mains baladeuses. Dieu merci aucun ne la touche, et heureusement pour eux sinon j'aurai pu faire un malheur, ce qui est complètement con vu qu'elle ne m'appartient pas, nous avons juste couché ensemble. Si ça se trouve, je ne suis qu'un plan cul parmi d'autres. Elle est peut-être le genre de femme a profiter de plusieurs hommes. Pourtant en pensant à cela, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est ainsi, elle respire trop la gentillesse et l'amour. Mais même si je ne la connais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui est différent seulement je ne saurai dire quoi.

J'attends jusqu'à la fermeture, je pourrai peut-être lui parler, enfin si je trouve le courage de le faire. Heureusement que je suis bien caché sinon on me prendrait pour un pervers, il ne manquerait plus que j'ai le pantalon baissé...

J'observe ma jolie brune fermer le restaurant et malheureusement pour moi, elle est vite rejointe par un jeu homme blond.

- Laisse-moi te raccompagner. Une jeune femme ne doit pas se promener seule dans des rues sombres.

Bella rigole, se moquant gentiment de lui.

- Ici ? Sérieusement ? Trouve autre chose si tu comptes me draguer.

Elle s'en va, je ne vois que son dos mais je l'imagine bien avec un léger sourire. Le type la suit et pose même son bras sur ses épaules. J'aurai aimé qu'elle le pousse mais elle contente de le frapper gentiment dans le ventre.

- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire toi !

- Que veux tu Swan, tu as toujours été, au lycée, mon fantasme, je profite de ce moment.

- Beau parleur ! Je suis sûr que tu sors ça à toutes les filles de la fac.

Ils continuent leur discussion, je les suis sans faire de bruits. Plus ça va, plus ils se rapprochent et finissent par s'embrasser. Dans leur passion, Bella finit plaquée contre un arbre, l'autre blond devant elle.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile, lui dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Profite, ça ne dura pas, dit-elle les yeux clos.

Je voudrais être à la place de ce blond qui pose ses mains partout sur son corps. Bella n'est pas en reste et va droit au but en lui ouvrant le pantalon et sortant son sexe. Le sous vêtement trempé de Bella est séparé de son corps. N'étant pas loin, je peux la sentir. Je remercie mes sens développés comme je les maudis.

- Tu as changé Swan, tu n'étais pas si ouverte, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les fesses nues de Bella qui enroule ses jambes autour du blond.

Vu les bruits, il s'est introduit en elle. Elle ne lui répond pas et garde les yeux clos, la tête tournée dans ma direction.

Ne voulant pas l'espionné plus que je ne l'ai fait, je tourne les talons et discrètement, le cœur lourd sans que je n'en comprenne la raison, je reprends la route pour la maison.

La semaine suivante, je suis occupé, entre la meute et ma future maison. Sam s'est excusé pour sa maladresse, je ne lui ai pas dit clairement que je pardonnais, un bref signe de tête a suffit.

Je m'efforce de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose comme elle l'a fait. Puis, les loups commencent à se poser des questions, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, selon eux. Ils entendent par là que je ne cours pas après les filles, du moins pour me trouver une petite amie.

Pendant un feu de camps, les garçons ont invité des filles. Une brune me fait du rentre dedans, je sens que c'est un test des garçons que je vais relever. Une fois n'est pas coutume.

Elle ne m'attire pas plus que ça mais je finis par l'entrainer sur la plage sous les ricanements des mecs.

Il n'en faut pas plus à la fille dont je ne connais pas le nom pour se jeter sur ma bouche. Ses mains restent dans mon cou alors que les miennes vont tripoter ses fesses. Autant profiter de ce que j'ai sous la main.

Je nous allonge rapidement dans le sable, et après plusieurs baisers, la fille se déshabille et attend clairement que je fasse de même.

Ça ne commence pas très bien, elle a l'air d'être le genre de fille à faire l'étoile de mer... Je préfère celle qui prenne les devant et qui expose clairement ce qu'elles veulent, comme Bella. La fille en face de moi est limite gênée d'être nue - alors qu'elle m'a allumé il y a quelques minutes - et elle resserre les cuisses quand je la détaille. Quant à la fille, elle se contente de regarder mes yeux. Au moins elle ne voit pas que je bande qu' à moitié.

Je la rapproche de moi et m'installe sur son corps, au moins elle écarte les cuisses. Pour m'exciter un peu plus, je frotte mon sexe contre le sien. Ses pieds restent dans le sol, ses mains sont sur mon dos mais ne bougent pas... Elle est empotée et dans le doute, je lui demande si elle est vierge. Elle secoue la tête sans rien dire... Je me demande si elle va gémir...

En la pénétrant, elle n'a toujours pas bougé, je retiens un soupir et avec mes mains je remonte ses cuisses pour qu'elle les mette autour de ma taille. Heureusement qu'elle comprend. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et la pilonne comme je le souhaite sans penser à elle. Elle couine comme une souris mais je n'y fais pas attention et la pilonne de plus en plus fort pour jouir le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne sais même pas si elle a prit son pied mais je ne m'en occupe pas et me rhabille. En silence elle en fait autant. Nous rejoignons les autres qui savent tous ce que nous avons fait.

J'entends ses copines lui demander si c'était bien. Bien sûr nous l'entendons tous et la fille que j'ai sauté dit que c'était super génial.

Jacob me frappe sur l'épaule et me demande silencieusement pourquoi je n'ai pas un sourire post orgasme. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour lui répondre. Il hausse un sourcil, je me décide le lui dire : Étoile de mer.

Tous les loups grimacent, ce genre de filles est bien pour se vider mais sinon...

J'attends encore une semaine avant de retourner _la_ voir mais cette fois, elle n'est pas au restaurant. Je décide ne me balader un peu dans cette petite ville, je tomberai avec un peu de chance sur sa maison.

Je reconnais la voix de sa mère.

- Tu es bizarre depuis un mois Bella, tu es souvent triste où dans tes pensées.

- Ce n'est rien maman, ça passera.

Je ne les vois pas mais je l'imagine encore une fois sourire tendrement.

- Tu n'es plus heureuse ? Tu veux quitter la maison ? Le restaurant ? Demande sa mère inquiète.

- Mais non, j'aime ma vie, ne t'en fait pas.

- Ce n'est pas une vie rêvé pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

- Maman, si j'avais voulu partir, je l'aurai fait et je suis heureuse ici. Ma vie simple me va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui maman chérie.

- Alors qu' as tu... Oh, je sais ! Dit-elle excitée. Tu as rencontré un garçon ! Comment es t-il ? Vous en êtes où ? Tu nous le présentes quand ?

- oh oh ! Stop, ne t'emballe pas. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, dit-elle triste. Il n'est pas revenu.

- C'est un goujat, oublie-le !

- Il habite loin et il a sa vie.

Est elle en train de me défendre ? Cette fille est un ange.

- Il est bien venu une fois ? Il peut revenir, non ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

- Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais me reposer.

- Ok ma chérie, je te laisse, mais si tu veux le revoir, va à sa rencontre.

J'entends une porte se fermer et Bella murmurer.

Si seulement je savais où il habitait...

Cela veut clairement dire qu'elle veut me revoir. Es ce que j'ai fait l'idiot en restant loin ? Probablement mais en même temps, je me dis que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne serais pas correct avec elle de vouloir commencer une relation surtout si je m'imprègne d'une autre.

Encore une fois je la laisse seule et rentre chez moi. Mon petit jeu continue, je viens la voir irrégulièrement lorsque je ne supporte plus mon quotidien ou alors que je n'avance plus sur la maison qui est bientôt fini. Ça sert d'avoir des amis super fort mais je me rends compte que ça fait plusieurs moi que Bella et moi avons couché ensemble. Je ne sais pas si revoir ses beaux yeux bleues me fait plus de bien que de mal. Les dernières fois, elle était en très bonne compagnie, une compagnie différente à chaque fois, du coup je ne sais pas si je suis content pour elle où triste qu'elle m'ait oublié. Nous avions eu un bon feeling mais je me suis sûrement trompé. Mon cerveau m'a aussi joué des tours parce qu'une fois j'ai cru l'entendre gémir mon prénom. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Je commence à devenir fou, autant arrêter le massacre et pour couronner le tout, j'ai laissé filtrer certaines images.

J'ai bien sûr eu droit à de nombreuses questions mais aucune réponse n'a filtré même s'ils se sont montrés insistant.

Cela fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et je suis de plus en plus mal. Lorsque je me retrouve seul chez moi, je ne me sens pas bien, c'est comme ça que Quil et Jacob se retrouvent dans mon salon, à parler comme une bande de gonzesses.

Mes amis d' enfance m'oblige à tout leur raconter, alors à mon tour, je m'épanche comme une gonzesse sur mes problèmes. Je leur parle de ce que j'ai ressenti, de l'affection que je lui porte, du besoin que j'ai de la voir même si je suis loin, de la colère que je ressens quand un autre la touche, de mon loup qui se manifeste dans le bon sens, qui la veut.

Pendant mon récit, Quil et Jacob se jettent des coups d' œil sans que je ne comprenne vraiment leur signification.

- En fait, tu es complètement mordu ?

- Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, dis-je perdu. Nous nous sommes vu qu'une fois.

Mes deux amis soupirent avant de dire en cœur :

- Mais tu t'es imprégné, banane !

**OoO**

**Alors cette petite OS ? **

**Qui veut une suite ? **

**Il y en aura une, mais il va falloir attendre un peu ^^  
**

**Bisous bisous **


End file.
